(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an immunodetection probe and a method of immunodetection using the same.
(B) Description of the Related Art
The main method for detecting molecules such as proteins or enzymes in biomedical systems is to use a micro-dialysis probe for sampling a biological specimen. Subsequently, the specimen collected from dialysis fluid is sampled and detected by enzyme-linked immunoassay (ELISA) for determining the existence of a target, or detecting a quantity of the target. Although such method provides a high level of sensitivity, an extended multi-hour sampling period is required, and thus the efficiency is poor.
In order to resolve the problem of inefficiency, various biosensors have been developed over the years and a fiber optic surface plasma resonance (SPR) biosensor has become one of the promising alternatives among the biosensors. However, the fiber optic SPR biosensor requires a sensing area with a width of at least 5 mm, and such required sensing area cannot be further reduced. Moreover, once target molecules are conjugated in the sensing area, the fiber needs to be replaced. Subjects will feel uncomfortable due to such frequent replacement of the fibers.
Accordingly, based on the drawback of the method for detecting molecules such as proteins or enzymes, as mentioned above, there is a need to provide a detection apparatus and method for detecting molecules such as proteins or enzymes.